The present invention relates to a cable wrapping tape, in particular for the engine compartment of an automobile, having a strip-like carrier consisting of fabric, which is provided at least on one side with a self-adhering adhesive layer which consists of a pressure-sensitive adhesive, wherein the fabric of the carrier consists of a yarn which is formed from a polyamide material and which has a yarn weight of at least 280 dtex, wherein the yarn is formed from 24 to 80 filaments and wherein the cable wrapping tape meets abrasion class E according to LV 312 both on a mandrel having a 5 mm diameter and on a mandrel having a 10 mm diameter.
An adhesive tape of this type is known from EP 1 911 633 A1. In this case it is a cable wrapping tape that costs little to manufacture, that in particular has a thickness of less than 0.5 mm and has a high abrasion resistance while avoiding the presence of a velour- or nonwoven-layer. Moreover, the known adhesive tape also fulfills further requirements which are summarized in the LV 312 “Adhesive tapes for cable sets in motor vehicles” (1/2005) common test guidelines of the firms Audi, BMW, DC, and VW. In particular, while the known adhesive tape consists of polyamide, it has a pliancy like a polyester fabric adhesive tape and is workable both manually and by machine.
The object of the invention is to provide an adhesive tape of the above-described type, which while maintaining the advantages of the known tape, provides an even higher abrasion resistance.